


Some Things Are Inevitable

by Clashildr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Man I love this ship, References to ninerose, Space Dorks, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clashildr/pseuds/Clashildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Ashildr decided to visit Woman Wept. While on this adventure, certain feelings are confessed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Inevitable

Ashildr had once vowed to herself that she’d never fall in love again. It always got her hurt in the end. Though that’s just the life of an immortal. No matter how many times a person steals your heart, you can never spend forever with them. They wither away and die in a blink of an eye while you have to keep living.  
But then she met Clara (again)  
After centuries of living with the guilt of her death, finding Clara again was a miracle. Ashildr was happy enough to just see her, nevermind be able to travel with her.  
Clara called it wiggle room, Ashildr called it heaven. For the first time in her life, she was with someone who wouldn’t wither away and die. Of course she knew that Clara would have to face the raven one day, but like she said, they still had some wiggle room. Ashildr tried her best to keep her feelings a secret. The fear of Clara not returning them and not wanting to travel with her was too much. So she settled for friendship

“Ash!” Clara laughed as she practically skipped into the console room, a large smile on her face. “Let’s do something fun today.”

“We do something fun everyday.” Ashildr replied with a grin

“Well, yes, but I’ve got something extra fun planned for today.” She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and stepped forward towards the console. “Ever been to Woman Wept?” 

Ashildr shook her head  
“As, well it’s this snow planet with these big frozen waves and snow hills. They’re all curved up like a woman,” Clara said with a giggle. “I read about it awhile ago with the Doctor, but he always said no when I asked to go. I think he went there with someone he lost.”

“I’d love to go.” Ashildr smiled at her, leaning against console.

“Perfect!” She grinned and started piloting the TARDIS, running all around and pressing buttons. Ashildr smiled with excitement and held onto the railing, watching Clara carefully. Did she have to jump around like that? It’s like she wanted Ashildr to stare. 

Within minutes, they had landed. Clara happily rushed to the door and opened it, looking out at the icy world outside. Ashildr shivered and stood at her side. “Blimey, let me grab a jacket.” 

“That’ll waste time. Here, take mine.” Clara took off her jacket and handed it to Ashildr. Normally Ashildr would argue that Clara should take the jacket, but she knew that Clara didn’t need it. Part of being a ‘living corpse’ meant that she didn’t feel the difference between hot and cold temperatures. 

“Thank you.” Ashildr pulled the jacket close to her, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Come on!” Clara laughed as she grabbed Ashildr’s hand and pulled her out of the TARDIS, running down the snowy hill. 

“Clara--” Ashildr tried to warn her when the snow seemed more like slush, but it was too late. The two slipped and went rolling down the hill together. A small groan escaped Ashildr’s lips as she sat up, realizing that awkward position she was in. She looked down at Clara, her cheeks blushing bright red as she carefully moved off her.

“S-Sorry.” She stuttered nervously, clearly flustered. Meanwhile Clara wasn’t affected at all.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie.” Clara giggled a tiny bit and sat up. “Maybe running in snow wasn’t a very good idea.”

“You can say that again,” Ashildr agreed as she stood up and extended a hand to her

“I don’t know,” Clara smirked as she took a hold of her hand and stood up. “That fall wasn’t so bad.”

“W-What do you mean?” 

“We ended up in quite a fun position,” Her smirk only grew and she took a step closer to Ashildr. “I think it’s time we stopped avoiding the inevitable.”

“The inevitable?” Ashildr raised an eyebrow 

“Yeah.” Clara took another step forward, leaving only inches between them. “The inevitable. Y’know...us.”

“U-Us?”

“I think it’s about time we stopped pretending we only view each other as friends.”

Ashildr nearly stumbled back at her words, but she didn’t want to move away from her. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” Her cheeks flushed pink again as she looked into Clara’s big brown eyes. “I...I love you.”

Clara smiled and rested her forehead against hers. “I love you too.” She grinned at her, “Blimey, I should’ve said that centuries ago.”

And with that, their lips met. Ashildr melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Clara’s waist, and if Clara had a heartbeat, she was sure it would be racing.


End file.
